Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a driving method of an imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an imaging apparatus in which a plurality of pixels is disposed over a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a photoelectric conversion unit that generates an electric charge that is based on light, through photoelectric conversion, and a floating diffusion region to which electric charges accumulated by the photoelectric conversion unit are transferred. Furthermore, each of the plurality of pixels includes a pixel output unit that outputs an optical signal, which is a signal that is based on an electric potential of the floating diffusion region (signal that is based on the electric charges accumulated by the photoelectric conversion unit), to the outside of the pixel, and a reset transistor that resets the electric potential of the floating diffusion region. One node of the reset transistor is connected to the floating diffusion region. As an example of this imaging apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-73732 describes an operation in which the reset transistor performs the reset of the electric potential of the floating diffusion region in a period until a corresponding pixel is selected as a pixel that outputs an optical signal.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-128130 describes an imaging apparatus including a pixel in which a capacitive element is configured to be connectable to a floating diffusion region via a connection transistor.